This disclosure relates in general to an apparatus for installation on a pipe, and in particular to an apparatus employed in the restraint of connected pipes to prevent the separation thereof.
A connection that joins two adjacent pipes in a fluid-transporting pipeline system is sometimes subjected to internal fluid pressure and other forces that tend to deflect or separate one pipe from the other. To combat this separation, a pipe joint restraint apparatus or device may be installed across the connection between the two pipes to maintain the pipes in a fixed position relative to each other. However, as the radial wall thicknesses of pipes used in such fluid-transporting pipelines are decreased, and the pressure ratings of the pipes are increased, the risk of failure in the pipes and/or the pipe joint restraint devices installed thereacross may increase. Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus, method or system that addresses this problem.